


Gorilla

by sassy_pelican



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Reader works at a convention center and has the task of setting up for a panel with various celebrities; first today, Sebastian Stan.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149986
Kudos: 24





	Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> Mature, descriptions of smut, language, implied smut, smut, 18+, nsfw.  
> This is based on the song Gorilla by Bruno Mars

You stared at your schedule, three hours to get the room ready. Seems like a lot of time, but when it is only you, it won’t be. Sighing, you decide to start with the stage, platform, whatever. All you know is that a number of celebrities will be sitting there, so it needed to be just right. You turn on your playlist and skip through most of them. A few you listen to.

Two and a half hours later, you are finishing up, waiting for the clock, waiting for the stars and the interviewers to start showing up. Fortunately, one of your favorite songs come on to help with the rushed mood.

You smirk when it starts, knowing that you probably shouldn’t play it in this setting, but at the moment, you couldn’t give two fucks.

_Ooh, I got a body of full of liquor with a cocaine kicker  
_ _And I’m feeling like I’m thirty feet tall  
_ _So, lay it down, lay it down_

Twirling around, careful not to trip over chairs, you sing. _  
_

_You got your legs up in the sky  
_ _With the devil in your eyes  
_ _Let me hear you say you want it all  
_ _Say it now, say it now_

You can feel yourself begin to loosen up, to fell the song. Continuing to sing, continuing to be oblivious, you don’t notice the man start to watch you, listening to the song.

_Look what you’re doing  
_ _Look what you’ve done  
_ _But in this jungle, you can’t run  
_ _‘Cause what I got for ya  
_ _I promise it’s a killer  
_ _You’ll be banging on my chest  
_ _Bang, bang, gorilla_

By now, you are belting out the lyrics, unaware that anyone can hear you. Unaware that he is entranced by you and the song. Your lips move in time with lyrics, words you have memorized through years of listening to it.

_Ooh, ooh yeah  
_ _You and me, baby, making love like gorillas  
_ _Ooh, ooh, yeah  
_ _You and me, baby, making love like gorillas_

The words continue, you with them. Aligning chairs, checking spacing, eyes down. Your voice loud and off key.

_Yeah, I got a fist full of your hair  
_ _But you don’t look like you’re scared  
_ _You’re just smiling  
_ _Tell me daddy, it’s yours  
_ _'Cause you know how I like it  
_ _You’s a dirty little lover_

You still don’t notice the man watching, his eyes never leaving you. However, you wouldn’t care at this point, you are too immersed in the song.

_If the neighbors call the cops  
_ _Call the sheriff, call the S.W.A.T.  
_ _We don’t stop, we keep rockin’  
_ _While their knocking on our door  
_ _And you’re screaming  
_ _Give it to me, baby  
_ _Give it to me, motherfucker_

You don’t notice as he walks in the room, almost as if in a trance. You notice when he stands behind you, his body heat close enough that you feel it.

_Oh, look what you’re doing  
_ _Look what you’ve done  
_ _But in this jungle, you can’t run  
_ _'Cause what I got for ya  
_ _I promise it’s a killer  
_ _You’ll be banging on my chest  
_ _Bang, bang, gorilla_

His eyes bore into your, dark with want and breathing heavy. You know yours must look the same, your breathing just as ragged. Both from moving, singing, and the sight of the one Sebastian Stan thoroughly flustered.

_Ooh, ooh, yeah  
_ _You and me, baby, making love like gorillas  
_ _Ooh, ooh, yeah  
_ _You and me, baby, making love like gorillas_

_I bet you never, ever felt so good, so good  
_ _I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
_ _You’ll never be same, baby, once I’m done with you  
_ _You, you, you_

His hands fall to your waist, squeezing slightly as your arms fall to his neck. Neither of you say anything, just continue to get lost in each other’s eyes, the feeling of your bodies close together.

_Oh, you and me, baby, making love like gorillas  
_ _(Ooh) Ooh, ooh, ooh  
_ _(Yeah) Yeah  
_ _You and me, baby, we’ll be fuckin’ like gorillas  
_ _Yeah (Ooh) Yeah, baby fuckin’_  
_(Yeah) Oh, yeah, yeah  
_ _You and me, baby, making love like gorillas_

Silently, except for the harsh breath shared between both of you, he walks you into a closet. You let him, all protests at this point flying out the window. As he closes the door, and latches onto your lips, your thighs, your hair, your neck, your hips, anything he grab, you do the same.

Hands are flying and lips are soon to follow their trail. Clothes are lost, skin is pressed against skin. Soft and low throaty moans fill the small dark space. The sound of music all but forgotten. The outside world all but gone.

The rough push and pull, the harsh pace set by both of you mimics that of the song you unintentionally seduced him with. Through the moans, through the slapping of skin, through the pornographic sounds filling the closet, you and Sebastian manage to lock eyes again. The intensity sending you both into a frenzy.

Grasping, groaning, grunting, moaning, you fall over the edge, hands clawing at his back and he falls with you. Still entangled, still joined, still breathing harshly, you look at him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” He replies.

“[Y/N].” You offer, brushing the hair from his face, still glistening with a sheen of sweat.

“Sebastian.” He locks lips with you again, this time far lest hurried.

“Want to get dinner with me some time?” He asks, hands still on either side of you naked body.

“I would love to.” You smile at him.


End file.
